The boy and the black wolf
by Killer-Sangwoo
Summary: He may not be the brightest nor the most loved kid alive, but there was two things he was sure of. His love for Ramen and his wolf. Maybe he had no family, but she was family to him and you know what they say, "Families always stick together. No matter what".
1. Chapter 1: Thank you

A/N

Hi guys, this is just a story I wrote. yes, it short I know,but this is in a way a prologue,but not really.

This story was inspired by another fanfiction, called "The fox and his monkey". The original is a crossover between Naruto and One piece, with unfortunately just one chapter. Which sucks, cause it looked seriously interesting!

*0*

War was never the solution to anything. All it left behind was broken souls, dead bodies and the smell of ashes, and death. It caused nothing but pain to people.

It left behind injured, and heart broken people. Crying for people who would never return.

For most it left behind, children with no families, just hatred from people. Hatred against the innocent.

Nothing good ever came out of it. Just emptiness...

*0*

 **Chapter 1: Thank you**

Laying on a soft pillow, on the wooden floor was a black wolf, with purple marking all over her body, whom was currently crying out in pain. Her legs were covered in red blood, from the cut she had received.Tail waving from side to side. The cause of her pain, was bending down in front of her. Treating her wounds, not very well anyway.

Naruto Uzumaki, a chatty little boy, who was trying to treat her, but failing miserably. She couldn't blame him thou, he was just a child, like her. He couldn't do much,but atleast he was doing his best.

He could have just left her to die,but he choose to save her. The thought was hard to understand,but atleast it would keep her from death.

If he had not gave found her near his doorsteps bleeding to death. She would have been dead by now. She owed him her life.

"Don't worry. I'll heal you in no time detabayo!". The boy yelled, trying to reassure the whining wolf. It's not as tho the boy was an expert in medication,but atleast he was trying to help her out.

The little boy carried on trying to help her out,but thankfully he gave up. The wolf was sure she would bleed to death if the overly chatty boy kept trying to heal her. He wasn't a very good nurse.

"Haha. Well I think it would be best to take you to a vet". The little boy laughed nervously. Scratching his hair sheepishly.

His slowness made the fox want to roll her eyes out at him. The boy was quite foolish.

"Come here little one". Naruto scooped the little black wolf in his arms. She was abit too light,but that was only because of her lack of eating.

"I'll take you to a vet, and they'll heal you right up!". Naruto have her the widest grin. She was just hopping that he would make it to the vet before she died from bleeding.

He grabbed a small blanket and covered her with it. before leaving he looked behind him, ready looking as thou he wanted to yell something out, but he choose to keep quiet. His behavior was strange,but there wasnt much she could do. She couldn't talk to him.

He walked out of his house with her in hand, walking through the streets of Konoha.

The first thing she noticed was how much glaring the boy was receiving. It peeked her curiosity. Why would anyone hate such an innocent child.

The people in this village just seemed to glare at him. The looks he received was so full of hatred, it kind off scared and confussed her. What did he do to deserve this?

"Go die you monster!".

The yell surprised the little wolf, and she looked up at Naruto.

The boy didn't seem to be paying attention to the man, but if you looked deeper into his eyes. You could see a sad and lonely boy.

She was not one for comforting people,but just by looking at the boy, she knew that he just needed loving and caring.

Although she couldn't do much about that, she knew there was one thing she could do.

She rubbed her cheeks against his chest. The action surprised Naruto,but he smiled down gently at her, and hugged her softly, as to not hurt her legs.

*0*

A/N: That's all I got. This was just an opening chapter so, yah. I hope it was atleast good. Its pretty short,but meh,there's nothing I can do about that.


	2. Chapter 2: You're all better now

A\N: Thank you for following this story guys. I still feel pretty sick, but It's fun writing this. My brain feels so dead lol. I can't even think honestly, but I have to write something.

Donthedarkdragon26: Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it.

*0*

 **Chapter 2:** You're all better now!

The boy and the wolf walked all the way to the vet. People did not seem to be paying them much attention.

Naruto tried getting the people's attention, but some ignored him, while others glared down at him. The wolf looked up at Naruto's upset face, and frowned.

The people were far to rude for her liking. So she came up with a plan. She growled softly at Naruto, and tried pointing at the receptionist. Who seemed to be busy putting black nail polish on.

The wolf only hoped that Naruto could understand what she was trying to say. Naruto was confused at first, looking down at the wolf, with question marks written all over his face. He turned his gaze to where the wolf was looking and noticed the receptionist.

Finally he understood her plan, much to the wolf's relief. He placed the wolf on the distracted ladies desk, and quickly went to hide somewhere.

When the wolf saw Naruto was out of sight, she howled and caught the attention of the receptionist, and everyone in the room. The woman looked shocked for a second and nearly fell, but quickly noticed the injured leg of the wolf.

"Is this any ones wolf?". The lady asked through the intercom, but everyone shook their heads. She looked down at the injured little wolf, not really sure what to do with her.

"Do you think I should get you help, little fella?". The woman asked. Talking to the wolf as thou it could understand her, while rubbing the wolf's fur gently. Obviously, the wolf did nothing but stare at her.

Making up her mind, the woman carried the wolf, and brought her to a room.

She laid her down on one of the beds, rubbing her fur, before leaving to call someone.

The wolf looked at the door one last time before, she attempted to stand up again. The attempt was futile, but atleast she tried.

She stayed laying on the bed for atleast 10 minutes before a men walked in. The man looked to be in his 70's. He was an old man. He smiled down at the wolf, taking a close look at her wound.

"Hm. It doesn't look so bad". The old man whispered. Crouching down in front of the wolf. He tried to lift her feet slightly, but she winsed. Letting go of feet, the man turned and grabbed bandages and medication.

"This will only take a few seconds so hold on". The man tried to soothe the wolf by petting her gently, and spoke to her in a low, calm voice.

The man applied direct pressure to the wound using a washcloth. This caused the wolf to growl .He kept the pressure on the wound for 3 minutes before he checked to see if the bleeding had stopped.

After all the procedure, the man put a tourniquet on her wound.

"There you go little one". The man petted the wolf's head, and as he was about to leave he heard loud screams.

"Hey! let me in! I want to see my wolf". A child's voice yelled. From behind the closed door.

"Watch it demon! You aren't going anywhere!". The ladies voice argued.

"But it's my friend!". The wolf could tell that it was Naruto. His voice was unmissable. Her ears perked up immediately, and her tail began to wiggling.

The old man took notice of this, and walked out the door to where the argument was happening.

"Let the boy in". The old man said.

The nurse looked up at him surprised. "B-but, his going to cause problems!". The woman argued stubbornly.

"Its fine Miko. He is the wolf's owner". Miko looked ready to argue, but decided to keep quiet.

Naruto perked up, and gave the man a bright smile. "Thanks old man!". He yelled in glee. The old man nodded his head, and guided Naruto to the room.

He ran past him, and went straight to the wolf, giving her a big hug. "You're all better now". He cheerfully said.

"When can I take her home old man?". Naruto asked curiously.

"Today. Make sure you don't move her too much, alright kid". Naruto nodded his head furiously.

"You hear that! I get to take you home today". Naruto spoke to the wolf. The wolf only gave him a side glance, then layed her head down.

"Make sure to treat the wound regularly". The old man said, handing Naruto some medicine. Naruto looked down at it surprised.

"B-but how will I repay you old man? I don't have any money?". Naruto asked. Worried about the bill.

The old man laughed. "Dont worry about it kid. Lets just say it's a gift from me". The old man said. Petting Naruto's head.

Naruto gave him a bright grin, then picked the little wolf up. "Thanks abunch!". Naruto yelled, before leaving the room with the wolf, and running out.

He began to walk slowly with her, when suddenly his stomach growled. "Ah. I'm hungry. Aren't you?". Naruto asked, pouting.

The wolf shook her head. "Hm. Can wolf's eat Ramen?". Naruto thought. Looking down at his friend. It wouldn't be fair to eat on his own while she starved.

"Do you wanna eat Ramen with me boy-er-girl?". Naruto asked sheepishly. The wolf nodded her head. At this moment she could careless about what she ate as long as it was food.

"Great! I know the best place to get Ramen!". Naruto smiled. Running towards Ichiraku's.

*0*

A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm still not sure what universe this sorry will be played in. So the story will follow Naruto as a child, atleast until I can figure out where the stories setting is. I want to make it in Naruto's universe, but I keep hesitating, and I'm not sure why.


	3. Chapter 3: You're a girl!

A/N- Hey! It's been a while since my last update! So glad to see how much people seem to be enjoying this short story of mine. I never would have guessed people would like it, but I'm glad you guys do.

Kurohime96: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far abd I apologize for the chapters being short. I just grew into the habit of writing this story with 1k words Lol.

*0*

Months have gone, and the little boy and the wolf grew closer and closer to one another.

They may not have know each other for long, but their bond was already so powerful.

*

 **Chapter 3:** You're a girl?!

"Aren't you feeling cold Kuro? It's winter now and I don't want you freezing up". The little blonde boy asked. Concerned about the health of his little friend.

The wolf shook her little head, and turned to stare out the window, as she had previously been doing.

Winter has arrived, and all the streets of Konoha, was covered in snow. People too cold to even take a step outside at night.

The floors were covered in white fluffy snow. Covering the whole town in its beauty.

"But I don't want you to get sick. Are you sure you don't need anything?". Naruto whined, pouting with his cheeks as pink as a flamingo. The cold was burning his little cheeks, but his only concern was his little fury friend.

The wolf, turned away from the window. Giving Naruto a hard long and intense stare, but eventually gave up the state and hopped of the window still.

She walked slowly and gracefully over to him. She looked at his pouting face closely, then gave up and rubbed her fur against him. Showing him that she had agreed to his wish.

He smiled joyfully at her, and quickly covered himself and her with a blanket. Hugging her body tightly against himself.

She was so comfortable and he had grown into the habit of laying in her to sleep. It was their daily routine.

He could not sleep without feeling her warmth.

She watched as he made himself comfortable by cuddling against her skin. Who would have thought that she would be living with a little boy as sweet and pure as the little Uzumaki. Faith was a funny thing.

Although she could not speak to him. He knew exactly what she wanted to say. It felt as thou they were connected through their brains.

She could not sleep today. It just did not feel right somehow. She kept getting a bad feeling about the day. Something just did not feel right to her, but she could not comprehend what the feeling could be.

She feared that if she slept now, the little boy could get hurt. It was odd for her when the villagers did not attack Naruto today. Could the reason be the weather, or could they be plotting something evil against the boy?

These people were much too cruel for her.

Time went by, and her eyelids grew heavier and heavier,until eventually she grew tired and feel asleep.

Morning came, and nothing had happened. The boy was alive and well. He was happy today and as lively as ever.

"Hey Kuro! Its time to go to the park!come on". The little boy yelled. Feeling excited. Naruto just loved taking his fox out to play in the snow. Usually he was always alone, but now with her around. It felt great to be going outside.

Lazily the wolf, stood from the bed, and ran to Naruto, whom have her a big hug. "You excited about today too? It's going to be so much fun!"

Before leaving Kuro took one look at Narutos attire, making sure that it was warm enough.

Then they both ran out the door. Well Naruto did, the wolf simply ran after him.

The park was as usual. Filled with kids playing together, but avoiding Naruto all together. He did not seem to care tho, he was having fun with his wolf.

"H-hi". A soft voice said, from behind Naruto. It was so soft that you could barely hear it, but Naruto heard it.

He turned to look at the owner of the voice curiously. It was a little raven haired girl, with silver, pupil less eyes. She wore a big, white warm coat, with purple gloves and scarf, along with black pants, and boots.

"Hi!". Naruto greeted enthusiastically. The little wolf simply gazed at the girl.

"I-is it fine i-if I pl-played with you". The little girl stuttered.

Naruto was shocked at first, but gave her a warm smile, and nodded his head.

"You really wanna play with me!". Naruto asked, not believing his ears. This was the first time anyone had ever wanted to talk to him. Let alone a girl!

The girl nodded her head shyly at him. His smile grew wide, and he grabbed her hands. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Let's be friends!". Naruto yelled excited.

The girls face grew a shade pink, and the wolf rolled her eyes.

"M-my name is Hinata". The girl know as Hinata mumbled, giving Naruto a shy smile.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Kuro. His my best friend!". Naruto yelled. Grabbing Kuro and hugging her tightly.

"I-I don't think that's a boy Naruto". Hinata said, giggling slightly.

"Eh!?" Naruto screeched surprised.

"No way. It's definitely aboy! Why else would it be gray!". Naruto argued. Not believing that Kuro was in fact a girl." Besides he responds when I call him, Kuro".

"Maybe, she doesn't mind you calling her that". Hinata said hesitantly, giving him a soft smile.

Placing the wolf down on the ground, Naruto crouched down to her level frowning slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you're a girl".

The wolf rolled her eyes at him. Laying on the cold snow, ignoring him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me". Naruto pouted. Looking like a 5 year old. Hinata chuckled softly. Looking down at Naruto funny.

"Kuro, such a Teme. Detabayo". Naruto whined. Not really feeling all that mad at Kuro.

Today was a great day for him after all. He had made a new friend! Something he thought would be impossible, but now it was possible!

"Let's go play Hina!". Naruto ran and started dragging her along.

Kuro stayed behind. Looking at Naruto with a soft gaze. His smile, made her feel happy. " _You, really are something Naruto"._

*0*

 ** _Thanks for reading!(=)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

_A/N:_ Took me while to write this because I was feeling hell'a uninspired. My brain has been fried with nothing for so long. I can't draw, I can't write. I just feel fricken lazy.

 _Nathrezium_ : Thank you for the feedback. I'll try to write the story more descriptive. That has always been my challenge when it came to writing.

*0*

 **Chapter 4:** Attack

Hours went by. Parents taking their children's one by one. Ready to leave the chilling snow covered play ground. Some had already left. Most still waiting.

The day having been joyful and pleasant for the young Naruto, but as Hinata's father grabbed her and dragged her away from Naruto, It just brought him back to the realisation that all good things have to end at some point.

It saddened him that his friend could not stay for long, but there was nothing he could really do. Hinatas father probably just wanted her home, to protect her. Maybe from him...

Slowly and sluggish, Naruto walked towards Kuro. It was a bummer that they day had to end, but atleast he still had Kuro.

Kuro watched the boy intensely, patiently waiting for him to reach the tree she sat upon. She was in no rush truthfully. The weather was no bother to her and everywhere he went she would go as well. He was like a sort of brother to her.

Finally he reached the tree she later on. He looked up searching for the tree trunk she would be laying on and finally spotted her.

"Let's go home Kuro. I think I'm sleepy now". Naruto yawned, tiredly rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Giving Kuro a weak and exhausted smile.

She stared at the boy for while then jumped down the branch she had been laying on. Walking towards Naruto.

They were both exhausted, but more so Naruto. The wolf dreaded having such a weak body at the moment. She wished she could carry him back home, but she wasn't strong enough to. She was still considered as part of the younglings, therefore her body wasn't was strong as it could be nor was it useful.

The boy did not seem to mind thou, as he smiled gently down towards her. Lifting her, he began carrying her. With that they began to head back home.

On the way back he kept talking to her all about his new friend.

"Wasn't Hina super nice! She's the first girl to ever talk to me". Naruto spoke. Smiling widely at the thought of his new friend.

The wolf rolled her eyes. She did not care much for the conversation little girl he had meet. Naruto was one off those people who constantly talked and although she really cared about him. She was really tired and not in the mood for any sound.

Soon they began to walk in silence, looking at their surroundings. Careful as to not get in trouble. She looked up at the beautiful moon. Taking in all its beauty and glow. The moon was a perfect sphere shape tonight. Shining bright down at them.

"You like that don't you?". Naruto asked. Smiling gently down at Kuro. "The moon looks really pretty doesn't it. It reminds me of you". Naruto whispered, tightening his hold on Kuro.

The wolf looked up at him, and gave him a slight lick to his cheeks. Showing him her love for him. He smiled down at her, and they carried on with their journey back to their apartment.

He could finally say he wasn't alone. Before the wolf had showed up in his life, he was nothing but a sad boy, who yearned for people to notice him. Now he finally had someone. Someone who he could call family. Someone who loved and cared for him.

Although the wolf could not talk, something in his heart could understand the wolf.

The walk was short, but finally they were back inside the boys apartment.

Gently placing Kuro on the hard wooden floor, Naruto in a sluggish manner walked to his bed. Dragging his feet tiredly on the wood. Finally he flopped down on the bed, as soon as he was close enough to it.

Too tired to really cover himself up. The wolf slowly and silently walked towards him. Hopping on top of the orange sheet. Biting her teeth down at the cover, and pulling it towards Naruto. She moved from left to right until the covers fully covered the sleeping boy.

Silently she laid next to him. Watching as he inhaled and exhaled. The room was quiet. No sound could be heard aside from Naruto's breathing.

Kuro layed her head down and closed her eyes. Joining Naruto in slumber.

*0*

" _Dont be afraid. The water won't hurt you". A faceless woman said. She smiled at a girl and lifted her up. Carrying her, till a river_

 _"B-But what if we get lost". The little girl asked. Kuro couldn't see much. All she could see was the mother and daughter. They seemed to be by a forest judging by the trees._

 _Their faces began to clear up, and now she could see them clearly._

 _The woman, had a long furry tail and two furry ears. She was beautiful, with her long gleaming wavy black hair. She had the prettiest grey eyes, and a beautiful smile._

 _The little girl was simular to her, but had short black hair with purple highlights to it._ _What really caught her attention was the symbols on the necklace. It looked very familiar, yet she could not recognise where she had seen it._

 _The scenery quickly changed and now, Kuro could see the girl and the mother walking back to their house_ during a snow storm.

 _Everything was looking perfectly fine, but suddenly, everything began to turn into flames. The scenery became dark and gloomy. Cries could be heard of many people in pain._

 _The woman told the toddler to hide, running with the toddler in the forest . She stopped near a tall tree. Placing her onto a tree branch, and told her to climb further up. Smiling sadly down at her. The woman Warned her to not follow after her._

 _The toddler in fear agreed, gripping the tree branch tightly. tearing up at the sight of her leaving mother._

 _She waited for her return, but nothing happened. The woman did not appear. She waited for days,but still no appearance of her mother._

 _She shifted her body to a wolf, and jumped down the tree. Using her keen sense of smell ,the little wolf child sniffed for her mothers scent. it was very faint. It could almost be considered as nonexistent._

 _She ran towards the smell. The closer she got to it, the more destruction she could see in the place she one called home. Finally she was closer. She could not see anything, but her nose showed her the way. She dug through the snow desperately._

 _There deep in the ground, buried by the snow the little girl saw her mother. She teared up and began to cry heavily internally as she was still in her wolf form._

 _Dream end_

Narito had been sleeping soundly, but the sound of whimpering had woke him up. He looked down at Kuro, sadden at the sight of the shaking wolf. He had never seen her like this. She must be having a nightmare.

Could animals even have nightmares? That was one if the questions he could not answer, but right now she needed him. She was always there for him through his nightmares, so why not return the favor?

He pulled Kuro close to himself and gently brushed her fur. Whispering reassuring words to her. He did this continually until she stopped shaking and relaxed.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about Kuro..." Naruto whispered sadly. Atleast now she looked more at ease. This helped Naruto relax abit more.

hugging Kuro's body tightly. Naruto fell right back to sleep. Everything was alright. Kuro was sleeping soundly and so was he.

*0*

The very next morning Kuro was up, feeling much better then before. Naruto was still soundly asleep. Resting up.

She walked towards the window. Jumping on top of the window stool, Kuro gazed outside. The snow was beginning to seize. Today more people were outside walking around the city.

As great as the winter ending was, it meant people would attack Naruto more. During the winter people did not feel like being around the cold for too long, so not a lot of people Bullied Naruto.

Kuro couldn't help,but growl in anger. If Naruto would just let her help him. I-If she could just hurt them. Maybe they would leave Naruto alone...

Naruto was just too nice for his own good. She wished he would stand up for himself more.

A hand rubbing her fur, snapped Kuro out of her thoughts. She turned her gaze towards Naruto, and he smiled brightly at her.

"Mornin Kuro! How did you sleep?". He asked knowing full well that she wasn't going to talk to him.

"I guess you slept well". Naruto laughed. "Last night you were having a nightmare and you really had me worried there bud". His laugh switched to deep concern.

She stared at him, not moving, just swinging her tail around. He quickly shook his head, clearing his mind from any negative thoughts, then smiled at her.

"Wait for me here Kuro. I'll be back. Then we can go eat Ramen together". Naruto said excited. Then he rushed off to the bathroom to shower, and get ready.

He quickly showered, brushed his teeth. When finished he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. Taking his usual orange jumpsuit, he wore a bunch of clothes under it, to keep himself warm.

"Alright! lets go to Ichiraku's". Naruto grinned. So he began to walk out the door, and quickly Kuro followed after. Trailing behind him slowly.

"Maybe you should try the pork Ramen. Tastes really great neh". Naruto began babbling about all the ramen Kuro should try out.

No one seemed to be making a move on Naruto yet today. The people just walked and completely ignored them. They didn't even give Naruto the stink eyes nor did they attempt to aggravate him. It was really strange...

As Naruto kept on chattering, Kuro gazed everywhere just to make sure nothing was happening behind her back. Suddenly everything came to a halt as Naruto bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going monster. You could have killed me". An angry man yelled. "You know, I thought a demon such as yourself would have died already by now, but surprise surprise you are still fucking breathing".

People had stopped walking and began watch the man yell and insult Naruto. Most had began laughing at what the man had said. Some were agreeing with the man.

Kuro sharply watched the mans movements. Making sure that none would make a move to try and hit Naruto.

Naruto stood still, dark aura surrounding him, but not a word came out of his mouth. He was already tired of asking and wonderinv why these people hated him.

The man raised his fist, ready to strike Naruto hard. Before him fist could reach Naruto, Kuro jumped and bite the mans hand.

"Ahhh!". The man yelled. Trying to shake Kuro off his hands. People began to panic. Some started running away, one tried to pull Kuro off the man, but Naruto punched the man.

"Don't you dare ever touch Kuro again!". He yelled. "Let go of that bastard Kuro". immidietly at his request Kuro released the arm.

Then man on his knees began crying in pain, as blood began to dripping from his arm, at the wound.

Naruto did not spear him any last glance before he turned away from him. Kuro following after.

"Don't ever do that again Kuro...please". Naruto pleaded. looking down at his wolf. "I-If they killed you or took you away from me I-I wouldn't know what to do..."

*0*

 _Thanks for reading_

 _ **A\N:**_ Took me awhile, but I managed to write a slightly longer chapter then usual. I guess I will try to write chapters with atleast 2-3k words from now on.


	5. Chapter 5: lost

**A/N:** _Yah, it took me awhile to update this. First I was pretty darn busy with exams, but now I'm free so I can spend as much time on writing as I feel like. Feels good to have freedom once again._

 _Naruto is still not owned by me. credit for the anime goes to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else involved in it._

 _Please note that currently Naruto is 13 currently. Not sure if I want him to stay that age thou. It will be decided as the story goes on._

*

Years had gone by and the little boy was not so little anymore. He was now in a team, after his graduation. On a journey to becoming hokage.

*0*

 **Chapter 5:** Lost

"Dont be afraid. The water won't hurt you".

Those words were always repeating themselves over and over in our little wolf's mind. It had been haunting her for years. No matter what she would do, it would replay it's self. It felt like a never ending nightmare. She could no longer take it, curiosity and fear was taking over her life.

Tonight as the lights went off, and as the people went to rest, Kuro decided to take a chance and find out why she kept repeatedly having the same dream.

She waited patiently for Naruto to be fast asleep. Making sure that the boy would not wake up, as she quietly wiggled her way out of his hold.

She knew she had to do something, but she was scared of leaving Naruto behind. The boy was so fragile. She feared that her disappearance could cause the boy to fall into a never ending depression.

"What can I do for you…" Kuro thought staring down at the sleeping figure. She knew that the never ending nightmares was a sign. It was a way of life to tell her, to find out more about herself, but she couldn't think of living Naruto alone. He needed her just as much as she need him.

"I want to stay with you, but I can't. I need to learn more about myself. How will you feel about my disappearance? I'm not even sure if I'll be able to return to you." Kuro sadly thought. She couldn't imagine a life without Naruto, but her need to stop the nightmare was strong.

"I love you so much buddy". She felt as thought she had spirits in her head. Haunting her every day. The only reason she was even sane was the very boy who she wished to stay for. "I hope you can forgiven me…", Kuro gave Naruto one last lick on the sheek before she jumped out his window.

Landing on a tree next to the window, then jumping branch by branch till she was on the ground.

She looked at the window one last time, then speed off into the woods where Naruto had found her. Trying to recall something from her dream.

The forest was a lot scarier during the night. All the sounds around her weren't helping. It felt as though there were people surrounding her, but she was alone. Each sound she heard freaked her out a little more.

Slowing down Kuro searched the forest, taking in on so the smells. The rain was making the search hard, but she wasn't going to give up. She wanted to find something as quickly as possible.

"I'll be back Naruto. I swear it upon my life". Kuro thought. Eyes filled with with determination. She had made up her mind and nothing and no one would change it.

As the rain grew harder Kuro began to struggle. It was blurring out her vision which was forcing her to stop, something she did not want to do. Reluctantly she finally decided to try and look for shelter.

She run under a tree hoping to wait for the rain to slow down, but it kept pouting down heavily. Eventually Kuro grew tired and feel asleep.

*0*

Waking up, the last thing Naruto expected was Kuro not being by his side. With panic he jumped off his bed, looking all around him. Empty… that's what the room was. He was all alone.

"K-Kuro? Where are you?". Naruto asked, knowing quite well that no one would responded, but still hoping somewhere in his mind that she was still here. Just doing something else. Yah. She most definitely has to be here.

His heart was beginning to hammer against his chest. He was feeling scared now. He could feel something was not right. He slowly sat back down on his bed, hoping that she would walk through his window and just jump on his lap. He stood still for five minutes before he realized that she had disappeared.

Thoughts of the villagers began to plague his mind. Could they be responsible for her disappearance? Why would they take her away from him?Where did she go? Could she have left him?Why did she leave him? These were the questions Naruto kept thinking of. But no good came from thinking so much.

Quickly he took a shower, dressed then sprinted out his door like a mad man. Looking for the one dear to him.

He ran through the village, searching for Kuro like a crazed man. People glaring at him, but he did not care. Accidentally he bumped into Sasuke his rival.

"Naruto you idiot! Watch were you're going". Sakura and Ino whom had been following Sasuke around yelled. Trying to defend the man they claimed to love.

Surprised Naruto gazed down at Sasuke who glared at him as he stood up. "S-sorry guy". Naruto apologised feeling dazed, he was not even thinking of anyone at the moment. Kuro was his main aim.

"Watch where you're going next time dope or else" Sasuke glared at Naruto, after threatening him. Sakura and Ino glaring down at Naruto just as Sasuke was.

Ignoring all their glares Naruto continued running. He just wanted to find Kuro. Sasuke, Sakura and In all watched in shock as the blonde ran. They all expected an annoying remark from the blonde or atleast Naruto to get upset by the insult, but he did nothing.

Sasuke quickly got over the shock and began walking away, trying to escape the two girls. Ino and Sakura stayed still. Still affected by Naruto's strange behavior.

"Do you think his okay?". Sakura asked Ino with hints of concern on her voice. Ino shrugged her shoulders, not really sure how to answer the question.

"I won't cover much ground at this rate". Naruto thought in frustration. Trying to think of something to do, then an Idea popped up on his mind.

"I could use my shadow clones to help me find her". Quickly Naruto summoned 10 shadow clones and each went to their own separate ways.

They all searched around the village, but it was empty. Almost as thought she was never inside the village. No traces of her left anywhere.

"Did you find anything?". Naruto asked his clones anxiously. They all shook their heads. Tighting his fist, Naruto glared at the ground. Why did everyone always seem to leave him.

Not even his parents who ever they were stayed for him. They all just left him. Do they think he can live on his own, did they just not love him? Was he just not good enough for anyone?

He can't give up yet. Kuro could be in danger. He can't just stay still and keep wondering, but where could she be? "Could you have gone to the forest?". Naruto frowned at the thought. What would she want back there?

Maybe it had to do with her past. He never fully understood how she had managed to hurt herself. He could not really asked her about it. The wolf did not talk, so It would have been a useless question. Now however, it felt like a very important thing to ask.

Shaking the thoughts from his thoughts, Naruto decided to head to the forest.

*0*

Her nap had taken a good portion of her day. She never really thought that she was that tired. However, she had to move on and continue with her search. There was no time for resting in the forest. She could get eaten at any moment.

The good thing about her sleeping, was that she recalled something from her memory. She remembered a place. A tiny house in the forest, somewhere near a river.

She searched through the forest until she found a river. That was atleast something to help her out. She followed where the river flowed, running as fast as her little legs could go. Even as she grew old, she still stayed as small as the first time Naruto had found her.

The further she moved, the more she snuffed out a faint scent of fire. Which was strange, but she could not ignore it. She decided to follow the ashy scent of burning wood deeper into the forest.

It took her quiet awhile, but finally she reached the place. Slowing down, a memory quickly appeared on her mind. That was definitely simular to the old house she had been seeing in her dreams.

The house looked different ,however. It looked fixed up. The wood looked brand new, and there was a roof over it, something she doesn't remember her dream house having.

"Was I wrong? Is this not the place". Kuro thought, feeling confused. She moved closer to the house silently trying not to alert anyone.

When she was close enough Kuro peeped at where the fire was. There was no one there. She could only see the fire burning the wood.

Curiously Kuro moved closer to it. She could have sworn there was someone here, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Why do I get the feeling that I just walked into a trap". Kuro thought, fearing that those thoughts might not just be her paranoia.

"Well well, look what the forest dragged in". Kuro quickly turned to the owner of the voice, taking a step back for security.

"There's no need to be scared kid. I know exactly who you are". The man had a sinister look to his smile. It instantly set off warning signals to Kuro. "This is not good". Kuro thought in panic.

"Why don't you come here little one. I'll help you find your family ". The man approached Kuro, slowly. With every step he took Kuro stepped back.

His body began to shift slowly. His nose stretching out and his mouth growing wider, with teeths becoming sharper.

His body began to grow fur, and his bone structure began to change with loud cracking sounds as it shifted. Finally the transformation was complete. Now he stood before her as a full wolf. Twice her size.

Nothing could compare to the amount of shock she felt. "Why don't you come closer baby". The man now wolf spoke to her.

"J-just stay away from me!". Kuro yelled. Bolting away from the men as quickly as possible. She was never one to run, but there was just something about that man, she did not like.

How was it possible for the men to change? She could never do that. Or so she thought. Everything was just messed up in her mind.

Even with her amount of speed, the larger wolf caught up to her. Grinning at her. He seemed to be enjoy the chase. "You can't get far from me little girl. You're not strong enough". The wolf spoke.

Kuro kept trying to run as far as possible, but the wolf jumped on her, causing both of them to crash on the ground. The bigger wolf bumped his head against a tree and Kuro hit legs against a stone.

Both feeling tremendous pain.

"Shit!". The wolf shook his head, feeling a wave of dizziness. Kuro hissed in pain, but tried to stand up. There was no way she would let herself get killed like this. She wanted to see Naruto atleast one last time before she died.

With greater determination, Kuro tried to limp away from the wolf who still felt abit dazed, but was slowly regaining conscious.

"Don't run kid. It won't change the fact that you're going to get eaten tonight", The wolf growled. Kuro ignored him and tried her best to get as far as possible.

As soon as the wolf felt recovered enough he sprinted right after her. She couldn't get far with her injured legs, and her bleeding legs weren't helping her at all.

The wolf followed the sent of blood eagerly.

Kuro quickened her pace fear and regret written all over her face. She was foolish for thinking that she was ready to leave Narutos side. She should have been doing something to become stronger,but instead she had been lazing around. Now she was in trouble and there was no one to get her out of it.

She had to do something. She did not want to go out as a coward. Stopping Kuro stood still, turning to look behind her where she knew the larger wolf would be appear soon.

Right she was. He walked closer to her grinning. "Ohhh. I see you've accepted your faith". The wolf said in a cocky tone.

"No. But I won't let myself be a coward". Kuro said, thinking of Naruto and their time together. This Wil probably be the last time she see him. Growling at the wolf Kuro charged at him, ready to bite.

The wolf moved away from Kuro the starched her with his claws. "You can't beat me child". Kuro hissed in pain, but forced her self to attack the man, scratching him slightly.

The wolf growled feeling the sting, then bite Kuro on her legs. "Awohhh!". Kuro howled in pain. Her legs hurt and feeling weak. She fell to the ground. Kuro tried to stand up,but all the blood she had been losing before and the one she is losing now was weakening her. Her vision becoming blurry.

The last thing she saw before her vision fully became blank was Naruto smiling down at her. With that ,Kuro went unconscious. Completely missing the sound of someone calling out her name.

*0*

 ** _TBC..._**

 ** _please leave a review and Thanks for reading_**

 _P.S I know the fight scene was lame, I suck when it comes to those. Don't judge me lol._


End file.
